1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector, and more particularly, pertains to a solderless coaxial cable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of coaxial cable connectors, it has been a general practice to utilize coaxial cable connectors in which the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable are soldered to the respective center contact and the body or adapter required for the coaxial connector. Such coaxial connectors are unsatisfactory for two reasons.
First, the soldering of the inner and outer conductors of coaxial cable usually results in the melting of the cable dielectric thus causing a disturbance to the coaxial cable impedance characteristic. The dielectric between the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable usually melts taking a new shape with physical indentations such that the cable impedance characteristic is changed at the end nearest the coaxial connector from the normal characteristic impedance of the cable. This is undesirable as a standing wave ratio results on the coaxial cable from the varying cable impedance characteristic caused by the physical indentation of the cable dielectric. Second, soldering usually causes a weakness in the strength of the joint where the inner and outer conductors of the coaxial cable are soldered to the connector as the junctions between the soldered portion of the cable and the cable itself are so abrupt as to break under normal condition of use.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a solderless coaxial cable connector so as not to disturb the cable impedance characteristic and provide sufficient strength to the joint to withstand all the forces to which the coaxial cable connector might be subjected under normal conditions of use.